


Across the Sky

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Epistolary, Female Friendship, Gen, Letters, POV First Person, Pokemon Bonding, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May finally manages to get in contact with Zinnia through snail mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Are You Game? prompt: Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, May/Zinnia: letters - let's stay in touch
> 
> Takes place some time after the Delta episode of ORAS. Naturally, there's spoilers. :D

**Dear Zinnia,**

Whew, I finally caught up with you! Don't you know what a pain in the neck it is to find you, even with a Pokénav? I had to ask your grandma if you had a sort of email address I could contact you with. Every Pokémon trainer has to use the PC eventually, right? Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone your address if you don't want me to. Privacy's important and all. I learned that much after becoming the Champion! I'm getting kind of worn out and I just want to lie low for a while, you know?

Anyway, enough about me. What about you? How's your journey coming along? I hope you've been doing okay after everything that's happened with Rayquaza. It must be something, finally having that weight off your shoulders. I imagine going to Sinnoh must've been a new start for you. Liberating, right? I kind of felt like that when I moved from Johto to Hoenn. Not quite the same thing, but still. It's something that makes me feel... free. Open. Not to mention warm. I heard Sinnoh's freezing! Come back some time to nice sunny Hoenn, you can come to the beach with me and Brendan and Wally. We could go to the hotsprings or bury ourselves in the sand at Lavaridge. Mmmm, toasty. It makes me want to go back and take a dip right now! But Sinnoh's supposed to be beautiful too. I heard the contests are supposed to be different over there. They actually judge how you dress your Pokémon, right? And no jamming moves? I kind of find it hard to imagine, but I'll have to see how they pull it off myself. Maybe I can find some videos online.

Your grandma told me you really liked Amity Park in Hearthome. What's it like? They're supposed to have gotten rid of the stupid "cute Pokémon only" rule there. That's good. Knowing you though, I'm sure you would've kicked their butts and be let in anyway. Aster must've really enjoyed herself! I heard Buneary hop around all over the place in Sinnoh. It must be fun for Aster to meet so many Pokémon like her! I got a Bunnelby from someone named Calem through a Wonder Trade. I've thought about you and wondered if I could send it over as a playmate for Aster. But I guess by now she's got a lot of new friends, huh? Bunnelby are common in Kalos anyway. You like Dragon-types, right? Maybe I'll send a Deino instead. I heard they're pretty amazing once they're fully evolved.

Meet anyone new lately? I found this guy at the Battle Resort who can't remember who he is. He gave me a Mega Stone (Audinite?), but I can't help worrying about him. It might be something important he's forgotten he needed. I guess I'll keep it safe for him for now. I hope he'll be okay.

I've been working hard with Deoxys... That's what Professor Birch said the Pokémon inside the Meteorite is called. It's still disoriented from being on earth and usually just floats there and stares at me. It's a little creepy at first, but it's actually quite harmless. It's reaching out to a few of my Pokémon, like Guts (you know, my Swampert!) and my new Treecko from Birch. She's so cute! She's tiny and crawls on everyone's shoulders like ivy, which is what I named her after. Ivy would send out vines and practice handshaking Deoxys' tentacles with them. Deoxys hugged me for the first time yesterday. It's a little strange having that many arms around you, but it feels nice, too. I guess this wouldn't be new for trainers who have Pokémon like Tentacruel though. Heh.

I can't believe how long this letter's gotten! I guess I just got really excited about seeing you again. We got a lot in common... I mean, we're so much alike, it scares me. I really hope we get to be good friends. We can talk about Pokémon, the Draconids, some battle strategies, or even just good old fashioned girl talk. I got a secret base I can send you on a scavenger hunt for when you get home. I'll even mail you clues! Or if you want to talk to me about Aster... I mean, the other Aster. You don't have to if you don't want to, or if you're not ready. But I'll be there when you are. You're not alone anymore.

Sheesh, my arm is killing me! I've forgotten how much energy snail mail can take out of you. I'll write you more next time after I get rested. Anyway, I hope you get this letter, and I hope we stay in touch. And I hope you're having fun in Sinnoh!

**Your Friend,  
May**


End file.
